They're Friends and Nothing More
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: Just a short little casual conversation between two friends I wrote because I was in the mood to. (At least, for now. I might add more to it.) UPDATE: I've decided that I am gonna add to it and a bunch of crazy stuff is gonna happen.
1. Episode Discussion, Basically

**Sorry about how amateurishly this is written. I just really got in the mood to write a quick "Ronniecoln but just friendship" one-shot after seeing the new episode The Horror-Scope this morning. It's the 2nd (maybe 3rd) best episode of The Casagrandes so far, by the way.**

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were video chatting with one another on their smartphones. You wouldn't think two people who are friends and nothing more would do that as much as they do. Weird.

Ronnie Anne: Hey, Lincoln. What's up?

Lincoln: I called to tell you about this new episode of The Casagrandes I saw today.

Ronnie Anne: Well, you obviously don't need to. I was in it.

Lincoln: No, I'm not talking about your reality show. I mean the Nicktoon of the same name from a different universe.

Ronnie Anne: You're able to watch TV shows that don't exist in our universe? How?

Lincoln: I have my ways. Anyway, the original you thought the original me was in love with her and the episode was about her trying to prevent him from confessing his feelings.

Ronnie Anne: But he actually wasn't in love with her at all?

Lincoln: I didn't wanna spoil it, but yeah, it was all a misunderstanding. That wasn't revealed until the end though, so it was kinda a pain to watch, especially this one part where you started imagining me saying that I love you while I had hearts in my eyes.

Ronnie Anne: Ooh! That sounds awful. In fact, I'm so used to us being friends, the thought of you feeling differently about me sounds straight up not right.

Lincoln: That's what I was thinking. It's just like what happened to Lana on Halloween, except not an actual problem because it was all imaginary.

Ronnie Anne: I feel sorry for that other me. But at least she's not real, right?

Lincoln: Well, it kinda depends what you mean by "real."

Ronnie Anne: At least I never have to worry about that happening to me. Have I ever told you that I love the fact you're gay? Say, how did it feel when you found out? 'Cause, didn't you used to think you were straight?

Lincoln: Yeah. A part of me kinda always knew. I kept thinking that I would start liking girls one day, but I never did. Then on that night when Bonnie kissed me, I was so tired, shocked, and emotional, I didn't even realize what I was saying. "I never thought my first kiss would be a girl" just kinda came out. Then that fateful day in September last year happened, I kissed Clyde, and the rest is history.

As Lincoln was telling his story, getting caught up in it made him look away from his screen. When he looked back down at it, he saw that his friend was close to falling asleep.

Lincoln: Hey, you okay?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, I'm fine. And I'm totally with you on that first thing you said. I used to think for sure that I would be interested in boys by now, but I'm still not. I'm definitely not gay though. I think I might be aroace.

Lincoln: Oh. Really? Well, I know a certain person who looks like Lana would be _very_ happy to hear that. Or, maybe she'd hate it. Her feelings are pretty inconsistent and I don't understand her 90% of the time. So anyway, why are you so sleepy?

Ronnie Anne: It wasn't because of your story, it was because Sid's been practicing for Little Shop of Horrors non-stop. Even when she's not rehearsing, I can still hear her singing 'cause it's stuck in my head. When I try to go to bed, it feels like she's still being loud and it keeps me up.

Lincoln: Hhhm. I wish I could say I feel your pain, but that's never happened with Luna before. But speaking of Sid, how is it that someone I hate is friends with someone you love?

Ronnie Anne: What do you mean?

Lincoln: I'm just saying, you'd think they'd be total opposites, but they like each other despite the age difference.

Ronnie Anne: No, that's not what I meant. Who are you talking about?

Lincoln: Oh. Sid and Izzy.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, you're a little off. We actually each have a girl we can't stand who we're forced to live with. 'Cause unless I didn't get the memo that "love" has a new definition, you should know that I actually _**hate**_ her.

Lincoln: ...Wait. What?! Really?

Ronnie Anne: Yep.

Lincoln: ...But...but...Why would...If you...How?

Ronnie Anne: Nice job saying complete sentences there. And here's the thing. I hate her for the same reasons you hate Izzy, she's annoying and doesn't leave me alone. Although, unlike Izzy, she didn't suddenly move in right as a family member chose to leave, so you still have it worse in that regard. Sorry. I just pretend to be her friend because her stupid parents make me.

Lincoln: Huh. She...she's not there, is she? 'Cause now I'm a little worried she might be overhearing this.

Ronnie Anne: It's fine. She's at work.

Lincoln: Okay, that's good. But why do you let her parents tell you what to do? Stand up for yourself.

Ronnie Anne: Because when two vampires want you to do something, you do it! Just trust me.

Lincoln: Why don't you threaten them with garlic?

Ronnie Anne: Because that would be threatening them with **murder**!

Lincoln: Oh yeah, I guess it would. I still haven't gotten used to this whole "vampires are real and they don't like being seen as monsters" thing.

Ronnie Anne: I'll bet. It took quite some time for me to get used to it too.

Ronnie Anne noticed that the boy in the orange shirt was now staring down at his bedroom floor and frowning.

Ronnie Anne: Something wrong?

Lincoln: Oh, no. It's nothing. I just...Sometimes I wish the world we live in wasn't so crazy. I wish we could live in a normal one.

Ronnie Anne: Well, I don't know about living in one, but we could at least visit.

Lincoln: As in?

Ronnie Anne: What else? Let's go to that other universe, the one from that cartoon about the two of us you were watching.

Lincoln: Whoa! That's kind of a spur of the moment thing to say, but...Sure, I guess. I've already met that universe's version of my family, but it would be nice to see them again and learn more about how their lives are different.

Ronnie Anne: Sounds good. So, are we doing this right now, or...?

Lincoln: I'd like to wait until some other day. There's a new episode of Henry Danger tonight and I really need it after what Izzy did this morning. You wanna hear about it?

Ronnie Anne: Sure.

Lincoln: After The Casagrandes was over, she made me watch Total RamaDama or whatever her stupid show's called. It was the worst thing I have ever seen.

Ronnie Anne: What was so bad about it?

Lincoln: For one thing, two of the characters were under the impression Leni is evil. I have no clue where they got that idea. But other than that, it's just a bunch of kids screaming and being annoying. That's why I need to watch that new Henry Danger. After watching such a bad show, I feel I need to watch a good one.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, 'cause screaming and being annoying is suddenly okay when it's teens and adults doing it instead of little kids.

Lincoln: ...Touché. Well, my show's about to start, so I'll call you tomorrow and we'll pick a day when we can go to that other universe.

Ronnie Anne: Sounds like a plan. Smell ya' later.

Lincoln: Please stop saying that. Bye.

* * *

"And that was an exact word for word recreation of a conversation I happened to have with a friend one time," an adult Lincoln said while looking up at the ceiling and reminiscing. "I wish I could see her again. It's been decades."

"Sir, this is a Wendy's."

**So, should this just be a dumb/cute one-shot, or do you want to see their visit to the other universe? What that means is my versions of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are going to go see the original ****Lincoln and Ronnie Anne from the actual shows. For now, I'm gonna have this marked as complete. But if anybody wants to see me continue it, I'd be happy to.**


	2. Ronnie Anne Needs To Take A Chill Pill

**The next part after this one is going to be a plot about sons and daughters from other universes. That plot was originally thought up by JMbuilder. That FFN user posted something called **_**Request, Opinion and Adopt**_**. This new plot was up for grabs in it and JMbuilder let me take it. However, I'm also going to add in several other plots that I came up with myself. JMbuilder's plot was originally gonna be in this part, but the stuff I came up with made it end up turning out too long for that to be included too.**

**June 23rd, 2020**

Wearing his Cheese Fairy suit, Lincoln was right outside his house with hundreds of cheese wedges surrounding him. He had been trying to use his magic for a specific purpose for the last few minutes, but it had proved to be challenging for him. As he waved his wand and did nothing but conjure up a wedge of cheese by accident yet again, an acquaintance of his walked up to him.

Lincoln: Hey, Luan. Still trying out the long hair thing, I see.

Luan Special: Yeah, unfortunately.

A comment like that would make Lincoln ask why she had styled her hair in a way she considered unfortunate if it had been said by someone else. But this was Luan Special. He was so used to her saying weird things that didn't seem to make any sense that he didn't even find her response to what he had said the least bit odd.

Lincoln: What brings you here?

Luan Special: Me and your sister are going through with that bet we made.

Lincoln: Oh, cool. Ronnie Anne and I are also doing something today that we've been planning to do, so I guess today's Finally Fulfill Plans Day.

Luan Special: No. It's Pink Flamingo Day.

Since he lives in a Pokémon universe, Lincoln has much more limited knowledge on animals than most people do.

Lincoln: What's pink flamingo? Is "flamingo" even a word?

Luan Special: I don't know. Maybe it's a drink.

Lincoln: Yeah, that sounds like it could be it. Anyway, what was your and Luan's bet again?

Luan Special: I have to let her and her stupid boyfriend pretend that they're my parents for a while and then she's gonna do her side of the bet too by taking me to the mall to buy a new outfit even though she won.

Lincoln: Oh, right.

Luan Special: Yeah, when she said she'd do that for me, it would've been the perfect time to say my catchphrase.

Lincoln: You have a catchphrase?

Luan Special: Yeah. "I view this as complete victory."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow and lowered the other as he tried to think of a time he heard her say that. He couldn't think of a single one. However, he chose not to mention that or the fact he felt the way she said it was incorrect grammar because he knew it would make her mad. Doing anything to make Luan Special unhappy is always a horrible idea. He knew he had to change the subject.

Lincoln: You can help yourself to some of this cheese if you want. It's...**probably** safe to eat.

Luan Special: No thanks. Unless it's on pizza or a burger, cheese is kinda the sex of foods to me. Although, there's this ridiculously boring Christmas party I go to every year where I suddenly like eating cheese on its own for some reason.

Lincoln: If it's so boring, maybe eating the cheese is the only thing for you to do there.

Luan Special: That's what I've always thought!

From inside the Loud house, Luan could see her Special universe counterpart through the living room window. After rushing to the front door, she slowly opened it. The only reason she couldn't open it at a normal speed was because all the cheese that was in the way was making it harder.

Luan: Ready to go?

Luan Special: No I'm not READY TO GO! Sorry. That was my addiction to quoting SpongeBob. Let me answer for real. Yes, let's get this over with.

Luan: Sounds good. Just hop in Vanzilla and I'll drive us to Ben...

Luan Special: I would rather have sex than set foot in that vehicle.

Luan knew how much Luan Special was grossed out by sex, so hearing her say that getting in Vanzilla was worse was a rather big surprise.

Luan: Really?

Luan Special: I am being 100% serious.

Luan got the feeling that that wasn't actually true. However, she also knew how stubborn Luan Special was.

Luan: Okay. I guess we're taking the bus then.

Lincoln: Bye. See you guys later.

Luan Special: Okay, but before we leave, there's something important I gotta tell you.

Lincoln: What is it?

Luan Special: I hate you.

Lincoln frowned from irritation and then turned his head as if he was looking into a camera. He then turned back to the little asshole because he too had something to say.

Lincoln: Go to Hell.

Luan Special: Joke's on you. There is no Hell in my universe.

Lincoln glared at her in a way that indicated he could tell she was lying.

Luan Special: Maybe! You have no way of knowing.

Luan: We should go.

Luan Special: Agreed.

* * *

A few minutes later, a person Lincoln had been waiting for had arrived. While hopping off her hoverboard, Ronnie Anne caught sight of all the cheese in the front yard.

Ronnie Anne: Hey, Linc! What's with all the cheese?

Lincoln: I've been trying to make us a portal to the original TLH universe. I just made all these by accident because making portal cheese is apparently really hard.

Ronnie Anne: Sorry to ask this, but why didn't you just ask Lisa Special to get us a portal?

Lincoln: I was gonna, but then I remembered her friend Darcy's college graduation ceremony is tonight. There's still plenty of time until then, but I took it as a sign that I should try to see if I could do it myself.

Ronnie Anne: Okay, cool.

With that cleared up to her, Lincoln went back to trying to find the right spell. He kept trying and trying to use his magic the way he actually intended to, but failures kept coming up. It was starting to frustrate him. Ronnie Anne knew she had to do something to help.

Ronnie Anne: Can I try?

Lincoln: Of course not. There's only one Cheese Fairy and that's me.

Ronnie Anne: Oh, come on, lame-o. Just give me the wand. Hogging it is just a dick move.

Lincoln: No, you don't understand. I...

By force, Ronnie Anne took Lincoln's wand away. It was in a casual, friendly manner, so he didn't mind too much. She also took his cheese hat right off his head, which changed him back into his civilian clothes. Ronnie Anne put the hat on her own head, making a "girl" version of the Cheese Fairy suit appear on her body. Lincoln was shocked.

Ronnie Anne: I'm not too fond of it making me wear a skirt, but whatever.

Lincoln: What?! But how?!

Ronnie Anne: I can handle it. I'm not Lana.

Lincoln: No, not that. How did just putting on the cheesehead and holding the wand make...?

Ronnie Anne: Wait. Hold that thought.

Ronnie Anne began to feel an unusual sensation inside her head. She quickly realized it was specifically her brain tingling. It was as if something was being inserted into it through the cheesehead and maybe the wand too. One by one, she learned many of Lincoln's cheese spells. Several hundred of them, to be exact.

Ronnie Anne: I think I might know how to do what you've been trying to do.

Lincoln: No! This can't be! It ain't possible!

Ronnie Anne: And why the hell are you so convinced I can't do it?

Lincoln: It has nothing to do with you, it's just that- How can passing my powers onto somebody else be as easy as them putting the cheesehead on while holding the wand? If that's all it takes, how am I the Cheese Fairy? Doesn't it make me just **A** Cheese Fairy?

Ronnie Anne: I don't know, dude. Just don't worry about it.

Lincoln: Well, I wouldn't...as much as I am, but Izzy's been asking me to let her be the Cheese Fairy and saying "No" to her is gonna be a lot less justified now, now that I know it's actually possible.

Ronnie Anne: Not necessarily. Maybe this doesn't work for just anybody. Maybe there's actually some special bond between us and that's why I could...

Suddenly breaking out in laughter along with Lincoln, Ronnie Anne was unable to finish what she was saying.

Ronnie Anne: Sorry, I just couldn't get through that.

Lincoln: Don't be sorry. I needed a good laugh. Now let's see what you can do, Cheese Fairy.

Ronnie Anne: Hell yeah!

Ronnie Anne raised Lincoln's wand in the air, took a moment to concentrate on her goal, and then said the magic words once she had them ready.

Ronnie Anne: Gorgonzola affineur eyes!

Instead of creating a cheese portal like she wanted, all it did was turn the Loud house's roof into mozzarella sticks.

Ronnie Anne: Okay, clearly I said it wrong. The word "eyes" has nothing to do with cheese.

Lincoln: Actually, I don't think that was the problem. Don't ask me why 'cause I haven't been bothered to look it up, but a lot of my spells have "eyes" in them.

Upon learning this, Ronnie Anne already gave up. Throwing the wand on the ground and flinging the cheese head into the air, she returned to her normal clothes.

Ronnie Anne: Screw this then! Let's just ask Lisa to do it. That'll be a bajillion times easier.

With both of their backs turned to the front door, the two teenagers didn't realize that one of Lincoln's sisters was standing behind them on the front porch.

Lisa: I give you both my gratitude for allowing me to be of service to you in your current situation.

Ronnie Anne: ...What?

Lincoln: She's thanking us for letting her help.

Ronnie Anne: Oh. Well, Lisa, I was actually talking about...

Lisa: I am the only individual who bears the first name Lisa whom you could possibly be referring to as there are no others capable of providing you with the assistance you seek.

Ronnie Anne: Still a stuck-up little bitch, I see. And what good could you be? Everybody knows you couldn't possibly know how to get to another universe since you're still not even convinced there's more than one.

Lisa: Au contraire.

Lisa pulled her latest invention out onto the porch. She was finally done being in denial of the fact that there's more than one universe, at least somewhat. The invention was a machine that could open portals. Unlike Lisa Special's small, wristwatch-like portal opener, this one was a massive contraption with hundreds of levers and switches and covered with thousands of buttons and keys.

Lisa: Now, please describe to me the..._...universe_ you wish to go to.

Lincoln: The original TLH universe.

Lisa: I do not know to what you are referring. However, I shall still attempt to...

Ronnie Anne: Just shut up and do it!

After rolling her eyes, Lisa faced her machine and began to try to do what her brother and his friend wanted. It took quite a bit of time, smoke came out of the machine, and the portal didn't seem as safe as Lisa Special's, but it still appeared to be what they had in mind. Through the portal, an apartment building identical to Ronnie Anne's could be seen in the rain.

Ronnie Anne: So we just step through this portal like we would a regular one and we'll get to see the original us?

Lincoln: I hope so.

Lisa: Excuse me, but what about this portal makes it irregular?

Ronnie Anne: Like you don't know.

Lisa: I do not. Regardless, neither of you are yet able to step over to the other side. It is currently only in View Mode. That was my mistake and I apologize.

Lisa began to feel a little bad about how her invention wasn't working as flawlessly as she had hoped it would. She was worried it was making her look pathetic and now had to fix the portal as quickly as possible to prevent herself from looking any worse.

Ronnie Anne: Take your time. I've been waiting to get to do this for what feels like forever, so I'll be satisfied as long as it's today.

Lincoln: I know, it does feel like it's been a really long time. So much has changed since we came up with this idea. I have a boyfriend now, Lillie's not missing anymore, you've gone from thinking you MIGHT be aroace to officially deciding you are, _Henry Danger_ ended, you told Sid your big secret, I no longer think being around Izzy is more unbearable than having to eat 30-year-old spaghetti while doing a handstand and being forced to listen to the _Phineas and Ferb_ theme song on loop.

Ronnie Anne: Listening to the what?

Lincoln: Trust me, you do not want to know. Let's just say it gets stuck in your head too easily.

The two teens suddenly heard a very loud sound, which made them jump and yelp. They looked to where it came from and saw Lisa push a button as the sound went off again.

Lisa: I apologize for that noise. I still have a few bugs to attend to regarding this device. On a more positive note, the portal should be ready now.

Lincoln: Sweet!

Using his wand, Lincoln materialized an umbrella made out of cheese. Since it was magic cheese, it wouldn't be effected by the rain like regular cheese would. He then bowed down while holding his left hand in front of the portal.

Lincoln: Ladies first?

Ronnie Anne: After you, I insist.

Lincoln took his friend's hand and they tried to walk through the portal together. Unfortunately for all three people there, the portal was still in View Mode.

Lisa: Oh, come on!

Ronnie Anne: Why even have a View Mode?!

Lisa quickly went back to trying to fix the issue as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne groaned about it. After throwing a few more switches, Lisa pointed at the portal to indicate it was finally ready now. This time, they were actually able to get through. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne each glanced around for a quick bit until they saw another Lincoln running up to the Casagrande apartment, not caring that he was getting wet.

Ronnie Anne: Hey, look. It's the original you. Let's go say-

Ronnie Anne almost took a step forward until Lincoln stopped her.

Lincoln: Wait. I get the feeling we should watch whatever he's about to do.

Ronnie Anne: Why? Wha- what's going on?

Lincoln: I'm not sure, but I don't think I like it.

Ronnie Anne: Then why should we...?

Ronnie Anne was cut off by sudden loud music. It was blaring out of a boombox that the other Lincoln held above his head.

Alternate Lincoln: RONNIE ANNE!

The other Ronnie Anne opened her bedroom window and looked down at him through it.

Alternate Ronnie Anne: Lincoln? You came all the way here just to see me?

Alternate Lincoln: My life hasn't been the same since you moved away from Royal Woods. I thought I'd be able to handle it just fine, but I was SO WRONG! I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I've now realized that in that short time, you've become someone who means more to me than you could ever possibly imagine!

What she was hearing him say touched the alternate Ronnie Anne's heart. She ran down one of the fire escapes as fast as the bad weather would allow. Once she was face-to-face with the alternate Lincoln, they stared into each other's _**ORBS**_ until they passionately kissed.

The other people in the building who saw this were happy about it. The two visitors from the Y Universe, not so much. They indistinctly complained about it together but their counterparts were too busy kissing to be bothered by it.

Ronnie Anne: I'm thinkin' this is the wrong universe.

Lincoln: It had better be!

As the kiss continued, the rain stopped and a rainbow appeared above them. Meanwhile, the two visitors went back to their universe and gave Lisa angry glares.

Lisa: What now?!

Lincoln: You sent us to the wrong universe.

Lisa: I can only do so much. This is all new to me. You should be happy you weren't unintentionally sent to another period in time.

Lincoln: That's no- Wait. What?

Lisa: I told you my invention still has a few bugs.

While rolling his eyes, Lincoln turned his head towards the portal and only now noticed the rainbow.

Lincoln: Well, at least something good came out of this.

Ronnie Anne: Huh?

Lincoln: I like rainbows.

Ronnie Anne: Because you're gay?

Lincoln: What? No. What does the fact I'm gay have to do with rainbows?

Ronnie Anne: You've never seen those flags?

Lincoln: I have no idea what you're talking- Oh, wait. Yeah, I do. I never realized they looked like rainbows.

Ronnie Anne: You're really stupid then. But still not as stupid as the fact when people hang the flags for not straight people up, they never include the aroace flag.

Ronnie Anne took another glance at the portal. She saw her and Lincoln's counterparts were still kissing. That made her mad and she couldn't believe what she was seeing because it was so monumentally stupid.

Ronnie Anne: You know what? Me and you being straight is just plain wrong! I'm gonna go beat those losers up!

Once again, she took a step forward but Lincoln stopped her.

Lincoln: You can't do that!

Ronnie Anne: Oh, sure I can. Something good always happens when I beat up somebody.

Lincoln: That is a horrible thing to say and I beg you to never say it again. But anyway, I know how it feels to see another version of yourself and think the differences between them and you is weird. But there's something very important about this that you have to remember, especially since we're not the original versions of ourselves.

Lincoln took a few steps forward as he continued his heartfelt speech.

Lincoln: No matter how similar someone from another universe may be to you, they're still a different person. That means any difference they could have is valid, especially since there's an infinite number of universes.

Lisa: Infinite? Really?

Lincoln: Really. And because of that, it's best not to think of...

While his back was turned to her and she wasn't caring about what he was saying, Ronnie Anne picked a rock up off the ground and went back through the portal without Lincoln seeing.

Lincoln: ...other people as other versions of you but with a few differences. They're more like entirely different people who happen to have a lot of simi...

Once Lincoln turned around, he noticed his friend was gone. He ran over to the portal and saw her assaulting their counterparts.

Lincoln: Oh, crap!

He had to get to Ronnie Anne as fast as possible and stop her. Since he was in such a rush, he didn't think about how his wand might be useful and left it behind. When he got up to the others, he saw their counterparts had cuts and bruises all over their bodies and Ronnie Anne was still attacking them. The rock she took from the Y Universe had a blood stain on it. Without saying anything to her, Lincoln pulled her away and tackled her.

Lincoln: What is wrong with you, Ow?!

Ronnie Anne: How do you think I got my nickname?!

Lincoln: I know how you got it and it has nothing to do with hurting people, but nice try.

Ronnie Anne: Oh.

Alternate Ronnie Anne: Who...who are you people?

Alternate Lincoln: And why do you look exactly like us?

Lincoln: In a way, we ARE you. We're from an alternate universe.

Alternate Lincoln: A...what? You mean like some kind of time travel thing?

Lincoln: Not important. Let me call an ambulance for you two.

Lincoln reached into one of his pockets, found nothing, and then did the same with the other.

Lincoln: I don't have my phone.

Ronnie Anne: You're not gonna need it 'cause you don't call ambulances for people who deserved what they got.

Alternate Ronnie Anne: You're insane, you bitch!

Alternate Lincoln: How have you not dumped her?

Ronnie Anne: ...I'm sorry. WHAT?!

Alternate Ronnie Anne: You're his girlfriend, aren't you?

Ronnie Anne: ..._..._

Lincoln: Ow, don't. DON'T!

Ronnie Anne: ..._..._We. Are. Friends. And. Nothing. **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!**

Ronnie Anne got up and ran towards the two people she had already given more than enough of a beating to (I know it's more than enough because she beat them at all.). She stomped on the alternate Lincoln's right eye with her left foot, making blood splatter. She then did an elbow drop on her lookalike.

Lincoln: STOP! STOP THIS NOW! Have a little self-control!

Lincoln tried to pull her away again as she kept on unjustifiably attacking their lookalikes, but Ronnie Anne was more resistant to him this time. That didn't matter though because the alternate Ronnie Anne's grandmother stormed out of the building with a rocket launcher and chased them away. Once she knew her job was done, she went over to the attack victims to comfort them.

Alternate Rosa: Who were those impostors?

Alternate Lincoln: I don't know. But I know what I'm gonna do if I ever see them again!

Alternate Ronnie Anne: Please just call a doctor for us.

Alternate Rosa: Right away.

Back in the Y Universe, Lincoln had just finished giving a long explanation to Ronnie Anne of how what she did was very wrong.

Ronnie Anne: Right. Of course. I don't know what came over me.

Lincoln: You should start seeing a therapist.

Ronnie Anne: I have been for over a year now.

Lincoln: Oh, right.

Lisa: I fail to see how what your companion has done has any reason to be of concern. It's not as if the individuals she assaulted were real people.

Lincoln: ...What are you talking about?

Lisa: When entering another universe, the people and Pokémon it is populated by are all fictional characters, correct?

Lincoln: First off, not every universe has Pokémon in it. Most don't, in fact. And secondly, what on Earth made you think...? Never mind. You should know that it's only possible to go to a universe if it's equally real as the one you're from.

Lisa: ..._..._I do not understand.

Lincoln: And I don't blame you.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Three Kids, Three Ships

A few minutes later, Leni was in the living room with her newborn son Justin in her arms. She was on the couch but appeared to be higher up than she should be, as if something was making her taller.

Leni: Do you see now? You should never be mean to other people because it doesn't feel good when someone does something mean to you.

The reason Leni was up high was because she was actually sitting on Ronnie Anne. Lincoln had told her to do this so Ow could get some consequences for her actions.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, I get the point.

Leni: I was talking to Justin. He still has time to learn this. It's too late for you, unfortcha-natally.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, you too. Can she please get off of me now, Linc?

Lincoln: Hhhm. I don't know. What do you think, Cliff? Has it been long enough?

Cliff: Lit Litten.

Lincoln: Cliff says it should be a few more minutes.

Ow groaned and rolled her eyes as her phone began to ring. She had left it on the coffee table, much too far for her to reach it. Without even being asked, Lincoln answered it for her and read the text message.

_Are you here yet? Are you still coming? I don't mean to be pushy, so you don't have to come if you don't want to. It's just that you said you would, but take your time. Or, if you don't wanna come at all, that's perfectly 100% okay. I am not going to make you do something you don't wanna do ever again for as long as I live throughout all time and eternity. I promise._

_Just in case you forgot what it is, you said you'd have lunch with me. But again, I won't mind at all if you changed your mind. It's your decision and your decision exclusively. I can't stress that enough._

_This would be where I'd add some emojis at the end of this text that show I love you, but I am not going to because I know you won't like that. I am never going to do something you won't like. I want you to be happy._

Lincoln: Did you tell Sid you'd have lunch with her?

Ronnie Anne: Oh, damn't! I forgot all about that. Do me a favor and buy her lunch for me.

Lincoln: I don't think she'd like that, Ow.

Leni: Yeah, she totes wants to spend time with you.

Lincoln: I concur.

Ronnie Anne: No, she just wanted to try out this one restaurant in Royal Woods.

Lincoln: Which one?

Ronnie Anne: Zieajctpbpwhojzsbxygvnjciypdgguaoyiowwvfrngmxlytevymqzhbzejgcgqswuhcuruiuullobvpzwysaarkshlitkmqnuotlktjdnahtckosgzmqhcnsfjetjrb yukwckzidizpvoelebefxlrtverfnnamqfwxfwbbxvdmqfsjpdvkafsomqlddahprxyxpirgcndhmqxk.

Lincoln: Oh, I love that place!

Ronnie Anne: Then fill in for me. She won't care who goes with her as long as they pay. She's not THAT obsessed with me_..._...I hope.

Walt: Pik pik piki Pikipek.

Lincoln: Walt says you're dead wrong and if you don't do what you said you would, Sid'll be really sad about it.

Ronnie Anne: So?

Leni: Walt's opinion matters.

Ronnie Anne: No, you dumb bitch. I meant I don't care that Sid will be sad.

Lincoln: Yeah, _**Leni's** _the bitch, not you.

Deserving some more comeuppance, Ronnie Anne got spit in the face by Justin. Surprised by this, Leni gasped while standing up.

Leni: O-M-Gosh! You've never spitted before! I've gotta go tell your other parents. Your brother and sister have already beated you at being the first one to do other stuff, let's see if you won this time.

Leni began to take Justin into the kitchen.

Lincoln: Leni, you don't have to say "things." They're called milestones.

Leni: They are? That makes no sense. They aren't really long rocks. Also, I didn't say "things."

Lincoln: Really? I swear you did.

Once Leni had left, Ronnie Anne got up off the couch.

Ronnie Anne: Fine. I'll take Sid out to lunch. Will you at least come with me?

Lincoln said nothing in response. He instead just gave Ow an angry glare.

Ronnie Anne: What?

Lincoln: If you ever insult one of my sisters that strongly again, we're gonna have some real serious problems, missy.

Ronnie Anne: Really? All of them? Even the pink one?

Lincoln: Yes. And do you seriously not know her name?

Ronnie Anne: You have like 50 sisters all with very similar names. So yeah, it's hard to remember which one is which. I don't have a clue how the hell you do it.

Lincoln: Your cousins from oldest to youngest are Carlota, Carlos Jr., Carlino, and Carlitos.

Ronnie Anne: Okay, you don't have to brag. Now will you come with me to Sid's lunch or what? I don't wanna have to suffer alone.

Lincoln: It's not suffering for me, but sure. Do you want me to have Izzy come to so then it is?

Ronnie Anne: Oh, no. That would only make it worse. Sid and Izzy are always annoying as shit when they're together.

Lincoln: Okay then. But are you sure you want me to come? Aren't you worried we might run into some fans and they'll think we're you-know-whating?

Ronnie Anne: Okay, we shouldn't let our obnoxious ass fans prevent us from hanging out together in public. Besides, it won't be just the two of us, so no one would think we're you-know-whating unless they're a complete utter moron.

Lincoln: So you're saying someone making that mistake is just as likely as ever?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, but my point still stands. Let's get goin'.

Lincoln: I'll meetcha there. I'm never getting on your hoverboard again. Not after last time.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

When they were about halfway to their destination, a couple of their fans spotted them from the ground below.

Fan #1: Hey, look! It's Lincoln & Ronnie Anne!

Fan #2: Ooh! Look how tight he's hugging her. I knew they would get together. I'm so glad they finally did.

Fan #1: I thought they already were.

Fan #2: Hey, Ronniecoln! Kiss!

Fan #1: Yeah, kiss!

Lincoln was usually kind to his fans when they thought Ronnie Anne was his girlfriend or wanted her to be. However, it was impossible for him to be in the right mood for that with the stress from worrying about his family overpowering him. So, to his fans' surprise, he threw his shoes at them.

Lincoln: We're just good friends!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

On the way to Zieajctpbpwhojzsbxygvnjciypdgguaoyiowwvfrngmxlytevymqzhbzejgcgqswuhcuruiuullobvpzwysaarkshlitkmqnuotlktjdnahtckosgzmqhcnsfjetjrb yukwckzidizpvoelebefxlrtverfnnamqfwxfwbbxvdmqfsjpdvkafsomqlddahprxyxpirgcndhmqxk, Ronnie Anne made sure there wasn't any blood on her from when she attacked the Lincoln and Ronnie Anne counterparts. She referred to it as a fight, but that is far from the right word to use since they never attacked her back. The reason she wanted to be sure there was no blood on her was so Sid wouldn't want to lick her.

While they waited at their outdoor table for Lincoln to arrive, Ronnie Anne had a very difficult time not being angry and Sid had even more trouble not being nervous. Lincoln made it about 5 minutes after Ronnie Anne got there.

Ronnie Anne: What took you so long?! It's been like 18 hours!

Lincoln: Exaggerate much?

Sid: 5 minutes is 18 hours in spending time with me time.

Lincoln: Well, umm...At least you're willing to respect other people's opinions.

Suddenly, Lisa appeared. She had brought along the same invention she was trying to properly use earlier.

Lisa: However, not all opinions should be respected. One such opinion is hating another individual who has not done anything to deserve said hate.

Ignoring the others as if they weren't there, Lisa turned to her machine and began to try to make modifications to it that would allow it to function correctly.

Ronnie Anne: So, what do you think's up with this title? What kids and boats do you think it's talking about?

Lincoln: I don't know. We'll have to wait and see, I guess.

Sid: Maybe we're gonna go sailing later.

Ronnie Anne almost threw a punch at the back of Sid's head but she stopped herself by grabbing her fist.

Ronnie Anne: Don't be dumb! I'm not sure about you, but Lincoln and I are teenagers, not stupid kids.

Sid: Aren't teenagers a type of kid?

Ronnie Anne: A stupid person would think that, but I actually have a brain.

Lincoln: Okay, that's it. I don't know what's gotten into you today, but I need to do some damage control.

Lincoln turned around as if he was looking into a camera.

Lincoln: There's literally nothing wrong with still calling us kids just because we got a little older. And I'm sorry for apparently being friends with a massive ass.

Then there was silence for a moment.

Lincoln: Somebody please change the subject.

Sid: Okay. Can someone please tell me how to pronounce the name of this restaurant? I keep forgetting.

Lincoln: Zieajctpbpwhojzsbxygvnjciypdgguaoyiowwvfrngmxlytevymqzhbzejgcgqswuhcuruiuullobvpzwysaarkshlitkmqnuotlktjdnahtckosgzmqhcnsfjetjrb yukwckzidizpvoelebefxlrtverfnnamqfwxfwbbxvdmqfsjpdvkafsomqlddahprxyxpirgcndhmqxk.

Sid: Oh, right. Thanks.

While Lisa still struggled to figure out what was wrong with her invention, a waiter appeared.

Waiter: Ready to order?

Sid: I am. Could I do the Ocedititeteossrarutal Burger? Rare please.

Lincoln: And I'll take one Tioyelegyodsauloapsooalosttssetunhwnwsoiiglbdcatotdtoaokttdtsofoahdrogucinhtlnh Salad.

Ronnie Anne: Just an Osseeiyeeahehaitdhesseaurioghepeonctwtnsrdeai Root Beer Float for me.

Before Ronnie Anne could say "Please" and "Thank you," something she was definitely going to do (Clearly.), Lisa's invention exploded, causing the waiter to run away. Luckily, everyone was miraculously unharmed.

However, a portal of three different colors that Lisa hadn't intended to open appeared before them. A third of the portal was a brown color, the middle of it was a dark shade of cyan, and the final third was more of a cyan-blue.

I don't usually explain my Easter Eggs, but I'm gonna explain this one because it's so subtle. The brown is a combination of orange and purple (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's colors), the dark cyan is orange and blue mixed (Lincoln and Sid's colors), and the cyan-blue is purple mixed with blue (Ronnie Anne and Sid's colors).

And then three kids, a boy carrying a boy and a girl who were both shorter than him, came out of the portal. The taller boy looked like he thought he was doing something heroic, the shorter boy looked like he had just learned something insane, and the girl was clearly scared out of her mind.


	4. Luan The Hog

When the Luans arrived at their first destination, Luan Loud wasted no time kissing her boyfriend Benny, doing it as soon as she possible could when he stepped out of his house. He had no reaction to this. Luan Special gagged at this, which caught Benny's attention and made him gently push his girlfriend away.

Luan Special: Kissing bad. Lack of kissing good.

Something about Luan Special had caught Benny by surprise.

Benny: Is this Luan Special?

Luan: It sure is.

Benny turned towards the younger Luan and looked down at her.

Benny: Your voice sounds nothing like I expected. Are you okay?

Luan Special: Far from it. But my voice has nothing to do with that. The part of the body that's causing me pain is arms, not my voice.

Benny: Voices are not a part of the body.

Luan Special: Oh, whatever. And I used to have Lana Loud's voice but then Anthony decided that if I was a real cartoon character, which I don't deserve to be at all because I suck, I would be voiced by him instead of Grey DeLisle. Long ago. He decided that long ago. Approximately April 1st, 2019 I think to be exact.

Benny: ...I...uhh...I don't know how to respond to that.

Luan Special then pulled a small purple notebook out of her pocket and looked in it.

Luan: Whatcha got there?

Luan Special: It's one of my Rocko's Modern Life notebooks. One has lines like a regular notebook, one's like a grid, and this one's just blank paper. Or at least it was until I drew in it.

Luan: What'd you draw?

Luan Special: I was about to say. Don't you know that such a thing is one of my personality traits? It would make perfect sense for you to not know that if you didn't know me and I therefore of course wouldn't expect you to know that about me and I wouldn't even think about saying anything about it. Not just making a joke, saying ANYTHING! Anyway, what I drew is pictures of me in new clothes I might get if we can find them at the mall. You wanna see?!

Luan: Of course.

Luan Special showed off the pictures that she drew. Each one was a picture of herself wearing a yellow version of an outfit worn by a female Total DramaRama character. There was one for each main female character who was a kid and she had drawn herself with a facial expression and pose that matched the character she was dressed as.

Luan Special: I hope this was worth it 'cause I hate drawing. One bad thing about the _The Loud House_ artstyle being easy to draw is that drawing in any other artstyle, unless you consider the _The Casagrandes_ artstyle to be a different one, seems basically impossible. I'm stuck with this one and I am way too special scared to even think about taking the risk of changing. Although, I guess I could try the TDR one. That one doesn't seem too hard.

Luan: Speaking of which, aren't these clothes you drew yourself in just what Izzy and some of her friends wear but in a different color?

Luan Special: No, they are not. The Beth one isn't in a different color.

Luan: But that defeats the whole purpose of why you wanted to get new clothes in the first place. You said you wanted to have more of your own identity. You'll still be comparable to someone else, it just won't be me anymore.

Luan Special: Yeah, replacing TLH with TDR is always an automatic improvement. Everyone knows that.

Upon hearing this and after realizing what it meant, Benny gave each of the Luans a judgmental look. However, each one retrieved it for a different reason.

Luan: ...What?

Benny: Why do you let her say things like that?

Luan: I'm sure she's just joking around. Besides, I turned nearly her entire family into chocolate, so I feel that earns her the right to say a few mean things to me.

Luan Special: I've got one more drawing.

Upon turning to the next page in her book, a drawing of Luan Special cosplaying as Mechanica from Arms for the Nintendo Switch system could be seen.

Luan: Is that you in a...robot? Why'd you draw that?

Benny: And what's with the little glasses?

Luan Special: Have either of you ever heard of Arms?

Benny: Of course we have.

Luan Special: No, it's a video game.

Benny: Then no, I haven't.

Luan: Me neither.

Luan Special: Then Joker meme where he's smoking a cigarette here. Uhh...I mean "Insert it here." I messed it up. Also, ramen is disgusting. Anyway, let's go inside.

After the three of them went into Benny's house, Luan Special took a quick look around. There was absolutely nothing noteworthy about it at all. Not every location needs to be described, especially not when that location isn't going to appear ever again.

Luan: So, anything you wanna do?

Luan Special: I wanna watch _Garfield & Friends_.

Like a flash, Luan Special suddenly had screens shoved in her face. Benny was streaming an episode of _Friends_ on his phone and Luan was streaming an episode of_ The Garfield Show_ on hers.

Luan Special: ...That's not what I meant, but I may actually like this better.

She tried to enjoy it in an ironic, meme-like way but she couldn't. Having to listen to a bunch of unrelated noise that didn't go together well was too annoying.

Luan Special: On second thought, let me see what's on TV. I wouldn't wanna watch something on a phone anyway.

While Benny and the older Luan shut off their phones, Luan Special hunted down the remote control to Benny's living room TV and used it to turn it on. What she was greeted by when the TV came on was a movie that sent her into a sudden burst of rage for a stupid reason. She angrily threw the remote at the TV, causing it to ricochet off the screen and hit her in the face. She then began to yell seemingly random nonsense that the other two people in the room couldn't understand. If what she was saying was more intelligible, it would've been written in all caps.

Luan Special: Do I have a black eye now? Am I bleeding?

Luan: "Yes," to both of those questions, unfortunately. I know exactly what to do though. I'll be right back.

Luan ran into Benny's kitchen to get something she needed for Luan Special's eye. After giving the Special an angry glare, Benny followed his girlfriend.

Luan Special: ...Okay, I'll just bleed.

In the kitchen, Benny touched Luan's shoulders while she was looking through the kitchen, gaining her attention.

Luan: Yeah?

Benny: I think you should stop being nice to her. I understood pretty much nothing about what she was just yelling about, but she's clearly a self-centered spoiled brat. Since we're pretending to be her parents, I say we punish her.

Luan: ...You know what? You're right. Let's pull a prank on her.

Benny nodded in agreement at that idea.

* * *

The prank was actually on Benny. Luan thought it would cheer her Special counterpart up. It did not.

Luan Special isn't interested in pranks and isn't familiar enough with Benny to have any opinion on one being pulled on him. She was way too upset to be cheered up by such a thing anyway.

While the Luans were on the bus to the mall, the younger one had her arms angrily crossed and the older one looked down at her while wishing there was something she could do to make her happy.

Luan Special's rival Karli (I don't feel like looking up her last name that I can never remember how to spell) was sitting in the seat behind them.

Karli: ...So, where you guys headed?

Luan Special: ...To the mall. ...To get me some new clothes. ...And then I'll be changed. ...Forever. ...And I'm not upset about that at all.

Luan: ...Have you changed your mind about doing this?

Luan Special: Yes. So much. Because there's no point. I'm not like you. I'm not like some TLH OC's made by other people. I don't have any fans. Just one single fan and that's the guy who created me.

Karli: What you're saying describes me too. Deal with it.

Luan Special: Go to Hell.

Karli: Go to a place worse than Hell.

Luan Special: I already have multiple times. Since Anthony's the only person who cares about me, I don't need to get new clothes to give myself more of an identity because I already have more than enough unique identity in his eyes.

Luan: Don't you mean "enough**_ SPECIAL_** identity?" Hahahahaha! Get it?

Luan Special: ..._..._...Believe it or not, I do get that very simple and easy to understand joke, asshole! And my last name means "having sex with someone" in my universe, so no, that is NOT what I meant!

Luan: Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot.

Karli: Wouldn't it make infinitely more sense if your universe swapped the definitions of "special" and "loud" instead of "special" and...?

Luan Special: **NO! LOUD BAD!**

Luan: ...Luan, I think you're only mean to me, Lincoln, and everybody like this because it's your way of dealing with being upset. I don't think you really mean anything you say and you actually like me and my family deep down.

Luan Special: Well, I respectfully disagree, you stupid special bitch. Actually, no. Pretend I didn't say "special." You don't deserve it.

Luan Special slammed her head on the back of the seat in a rage, which caused her long hair to hit the back of her head.

Luan Special: AAGH! I hate long hair! It feels like there's something touching my head that I should rub off, but it's just my hair.

Luan: Since you're not gonna change your look anymore, you can...

Luan Special: That's just what I was thinking. Karli, can you help me fix my hair?

Karli: I don't have scissors.

Luan Special: I didn't want you to cut it, I wanted you to put it in pigtails, or whatever they're called.

Karli: Oh. Yeah, I don't know how to do that.

Luan: I do.

And so, Luan helped change Luan Special's hair back to the style she preferred.

Luan Special: Thank you.

Luan: Any time.

Luan Special: No. It's never gonna be needed again.

Luan: I didn't mean specifically that, just me helping you in general. Speaking of which, I'm still more than happy to take you to the mall and buy you something. Is there maybe something else you wanna get?

Luan Special: ...There is...one thing.

Luan: Name it.

Luan Special: ..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...There's a new video game for the Nintendo Switch system I want. It's a remake of a beloved classic.

Luan: No problem. I'll even buy you the **_SPECIAL _**edition, if there is one.

Luan Special: It's the F.U.N. Edition. Thank you so much. You're awesome! ...Well, now you are.

Karli: I'll say she is! Can I get in on this? Pretty please?

Luan Special: Karli, aren't you late for something?

Karli: Oh, poop deck! You're right! I've got a date with Sasha! It's the whole reason I got on this bus in the first place! And I was about to ditch her to spend time with you two?! I've gotta get out of here and get to the date!

Out of nowhere, Karli crashed through the side of the bus and ran away while holding her arms in the air and her eyes going crazy.

Karli: DON'T WORRY, SASHA! I AM COMING!

Luan: ...Let me get this straight. She was on this bus to get to a date with her girlfriend, and then she...got off the bus so she could get to that date? Do I have that right?

Luan Special: She's an idiot with no logic. That's the joke. Now, about that F.U.N. Edition...

* * *

The next morning, Lisa Special had noticed Luan Special was nowhere to be found in their house. However, she found her when they checked the family's RV. Luan Special's eyes were bulging and pink, she had a massive smile on her face, and her Switch was in her hands.

Lisa Special: Luan, did you play your new game all night?

Luan Special: YES! I...I love it so goddamn much! It's level of goodness is not describable! It more than makes up for that horribly awful Smash DLC from two days ago that was not disliked exclusively by me! It's a certain line from the song in the credits of the second movie in the form of a game!

Lisa Special: Well, that's of course good to know.

Luan Special: YEAH, I KNOW! It has everything I need! A lack of characters wearing a dress and tiara when it is very wrong for them to do so and pretending to be shitty, a lack of ramen and dragons, a lack of people happening to state their opinions that I happen to disagree with, a lack of emotional scenes instead of humor, and most importantly, A LACK OF THE GODDAMN LOUD HOUSE!

Lisa Special: I can see why you wanted to play it so much then.

Luan Special: And here's the best part! Since I've never played the original because I, Luan Olivia Special and not Anthony Edward Staffenhagen, was born in the year 2010 and am playing it by myself, I don't have any cringey bad memories that permanently ruin the final boss for me!

Lisa Special: What you just said there was showing a difference between you and Anthony instead of him making you a younger female version of himself like usual?

Luan Special: Insert SpongeBob quote about how you just took the words right out of my mouth here! This game is so perfect, I wrote song parodies about it! But that doesn't really mean anything 'cause I write song parodies about basically everything, including a character I hate from a game I've barely played! Anyway, you wanna hear the new ones?!

Lisa Special: Of course.

Luan Special: YAY! But first, I have to do something very important.

Luan Special found her younger siblings' copy of Super Mario Odyssey, took it to the RV's bathroom, stuck it in the toilet, and hit the flusher.

Luan Special: That game is in the same genre, except I don't like it, so I put it where it belongs. It's song time now! LET'S GO!

Luan Special ran outside and got on the swing she liked to sing on. Her big sister of course followed behind her. Lisa Special left her phone in the RV and it rang right after she shut the door. That's gonna be important later.

Luan Special: Are you ready, sis?!

Lisa Special: Aye aye, captain!

Luan Special: I can't hear yooooou!

Lisa Special: AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!

Luan Special: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Who has the best game on the Nintendo Switch?

Lisa Special: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!

Luan Special: ..._..._...You'd think the SpongeBob theme song would be really easy to parody because it's so simple, but that's all I could be bothered to come up with. I do have another one I did in full though. Hey, did I tell you what it sounds like a person's saying when they spell the word "Full?"

Lisa Special: Yes, you did.

Luan Special: Oh, right. That's not the topic right now anyway. My song is!

Lisa Special: Let me hear it.

Luan Special: Okay, but I must warn you. It happens to be a rap.

Lisa Special: Oof. You know how much I hate those. But the fact you're the one who will be sing...performing it, I'm sure this will be the one time I like a rap. My love for my family overcomes my hatred for awful so-called music.

Luan Special: Badass. I shall now gift you with my parody of _Settle It In Smash_ by Yungtown featuring Garrett Williamson!

**_Battle for Bikini Bottom!_**

**_Welcome to a new age, I just found me another new craze_**  
**_Unpopular opinions on Nintendo Switch games_**  
**_With every reference ever so cleverly measured with a freaking awesome energy to get rid of pain_**  
**_Making everything so hype when the fight_**  
**_Rises to another level_**  
**_Characters are amplified_**  
**_If the Bubble Bowl is a different thing now, it don't matter_**  
**_My newfound happiness overpowers the salt that I supply, yo_**

**_Who you gonna pick? Tell me who it is_**  
**_Is it Pat, SpongeBob, Sandy the squirrel, or the Wii Fit Trainer?_**  
**_I'll jump into dreams, and enjoy all of the memes_**  
**_Making the mistakes I made recognized, so I get acclimated_**  
**_I'm not a representative of a veteran, just be play-a-in_**  
**_Credited with an incredible collection of cleverness_**  
**_The game is embedded in the bed of my brain's skeleton_**  
**_Much more than the preference as to where we can settle it_**

**_You got an issue?_**  
**_I know what to do_**  
**_Play BFBB_**  
**_It's gonna knock out you_**  
**_Select the level_**  
**_So we can kick some robot ass_**  
**_I've waited for this moment_**  
**_My boi SpongeBob belongs in Smash!_**

**_In Smash_**

**_He belongs in..._**

**_I like how they auto get up on the ledge of the deadliest_**  
**_Situation so calmly, this is not about Krabby Patties_**  
**_I'm really lost up in all of this, Plankton has caused a frenzy_**  
**_About robots that attack me, it's about time I said "I'm ready!"_**  
**_Let's lock, from the inside, this door, go on a bus tour_**  
**_Seriously, can somebody please unlock that door?_**  
**_From the animation now in 3-D, this game's no chore_**  
**_Unlike dumb The LoZ, which is just a massive bore_**

**_You got an issue?_**  
**_I know what to do_**  
**_Play BFBB_**  
**_It's gonna knock out you_**  
**_Select the level_**  
**_So we can kick some robot ass_**  
**_I've waited for this moment_**  
**_I love this game more than Smash!_**

That shocking revelation made Lisa Special gasp, causing her sister to stop singing. She was happy to because her voice had gotten really tired from so much really fast singing and there weren't many lyrics left that weren't just repeating earlier parts of the song.

Luan Special: Yeah, I said it! That was the next line, in fact. I also changed "Let's dance" to "Let's boogie" 'cause that word happened to come to my mind when I was trying to think of a way to change that line and then I realized SpongeBob said it one time. Also, it objectively doesn't make sense for you to be surprised since I already implied it with that "Who has the best game?" thing.

Lisa Special: True, but you just sounded more serious the second time.

Luan Special: Uh-huh. I'm gonna go play more of the game now.

Luan Special jumped off the swing. When she hit the ground, she almost fell over from being so tired.

Lisa Special: I think you should get some sleep instead.

Luan Special: Yeah, that's you're probably good idea right. Good night, Gary. EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!

She then fell right on her face, asleep instantly. Her big sister picked her up and brought her back into the RV. After laying her down on a bed, and without bothering to check her phone, Lisa Special grabbed the Switch and decided to give playing SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom – Rehydrated for the Nintendo Switch system a try.


	5. Maybe The 3 Kids Are The New Characters?

Back at Zieajctpbpwhojzsbxygvnjciypdgguaoyiowwvfrngmxlytevymqzhbzejgcgqswuhcuruiuullobvpzwysaarkshlitkmqnuotlktjdnahtckosgzmqhcnsfjetjrb yukwckzidizpvoelebefxlrtverfnnamqfwxfwbbxvdmqfsjpdvkafsomqlddahprxyxpirgcndhmqxk, two of the three kids who had come through the portal had introduced themselves. The portal they had come out of was long gone.

The tall boy was named Blade. Unlike the other two kids, who were from the present, Blade was from some point in the future in addition to another universe. The Ronnie Anne and Lincoln of his universe were married to each other and he was their son. He shared that information but didn't specify what universe he was from.

The other boy, Jordan, was from a universe where Sid and Lincoln were adults, being born in 1985 and 1987 instead of 2005 and 2007. The Sid and Lincoln of that universe had married each other and Jordan was their son. However, he didn't know about other universes existing, so this was all brand new to him.

Jordan: So I'm in an alternate universe where my parents are around my age?

Lincoln: ...In a way, yes.

Jordan: _..._...Cool. Wait. What do you mean "In a way?" I either am or I'm not.

Lincoln: Well, because...Let's just say it's hard to explain.

Everyone looked at the girl who still hadn't told anyone who she was, expecting her to take her turn to do so. She didn't. Shaking like crazy and with sweat pulsating from the top of her head, she didn't say a single word. She began to look around in a panic while Sid walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner.

Sid: I can tell you're scared, but I'll be happy to comfort you if you need it.

Hearing Sid's voice made the girl calm down in a fraction of a second. She found the voice very comforting and for a perfectly good reason.

The Girl With A Currently Unknown Name: Thanks, Mommy.

Sid: Oh, I'm not...

Sid stopped herself from finishing that sentence when she realized she thought telling the girl the truth would be a bad idea. Sid felt it was better to let the frightened little kid believe she had her mother with her.

_..._...Ronnie Anne, on the other hand...

Ronnie Anne: She's not your mommy. You're in a different universe.

Sid quickly looked at Ow with a shocked expression and then back at the girl.

The Girl With A Currently Unknown Name: She is too Mommy and you are too. Look.

The girl showed everyone a picture of herself with her parents. Her two moms were people who looked exactly like Sid and Ronnie Anne, likely with the same names as well. The fact they looked identical to their Y Universe counterparts caught everyone else off guard. How could two people so young have a child?

Ronnie Anne: So, in your universe, are people able to have kids when they're really really young, or is that just what adults look like in your universe?

The Girl With A Currently Unknown Name: What do you keep talking about? What's a universe?

Ronnie Anne: Let's just say I'm not your mother and neither is Sid here. We're just people who look exactly like them. Now what's your name, kid?

The Girl With A Currently Unknown Name: ...Don't you remember? I'm Pickupyoursocks.

Ronnie Anne: ...Are you freaking kidding me?

Pickupyoursocks: No. You and Other Mommy gave me a ridiculous name to be unique. Remember?

Ronnie Anne facepalmed.

Ronnie Anne: No, we didn't. I just said we're not your parents.

Pickupyoursocks: ...But...How could...?

Lisa: Everyone, I advise you to give me your attention. I have finally made the necessary repairs to my device and I shall now be able to send...

Ronnie Anne: JUST OPEN A PORTAL!

Lisa: ...Very well.

Lisa pressed a button on her machine and turned a knob, causing it to open the portal she needed. Just kidding! It made the machine explode again. It was way beyond repair this time.

Lisa: ...No need to be alarmed. The fulmination that you have all just witnessed is simply an insignificant obstacle that I shall overcome quite easily.

Lincoln: I'm sorry, Lisa, but we're gonna have to call Lisa Special and ask her to do it.

Lisa: Please don't, older brother! I shall beg if I am so required.

Lincoln: These poor kids need to get home to their parents ASAP. There's no time to let your unwillingness to cooperate get in the way.

Lincoln then saw Lisa make a face he wasn't sure he ever saw her make before, one of sorrow.

Lisa: Big brother, you don't understand. All I want is to beat my identically first named rival at something. I have tried time and time again to do so and have not once succeeded. If I am not even able to match her skill level at this multiple universes concept, something she finds as easy as blinking, then how will I ever be able to succeed at beating her at anything? All I ask is that you at least give me a chance at tackling this issue. Please.

Lincoln: ...I personally expect people to find this emotional scene really weak, but it works on me. Can you rebuild your invention by tomorrow morning?

Lisa: Affirmative.

Lincoln: Then you have until then. If these kids are still here in the Y Universe at 11:59 AM tomorrow, I'm calling Lisa Special.

Lisa: I accept your offer.

Lincoln: It wasn't an offer.

Ronnie Anne: So, what are we gonna do with these assholes until tomorrow?

Lincoln: Stop it with the ridiculous anger! They're not assholes. More the point, I guess they'll have to stay with us. There's three kids and three of us, so let's each take one. And of course, we also have to call their...

Ronnie Anne: I am **NOT** gonna be a part of that! And thanks a lot. You just made me realize what "_Three Kids, Three Ships_" means. It's us!

Sick of the really crappy day she was having and wanting to go home, Ronnie Anne got on her hoverboard. Even with how angry she was, she still respected her mother's wishes and put on her helmet.

Sid: Okay, that explains who the kids are, but what about the ships?

Ronnie Anne: Don't you see?! We're the ships too!

Sid: ...I don't understand. Are you saying we're gonna turn into boats later?

Ronnie Anne facepalmed again, this time with both hands.

Ronnie Anne: How are you such a moron?! It's the other kind of ships!

Sid was left speechless. She had no idea what Ow meant.

Lincoln: Sid, when someone takes two characters and pairs them together romantically, that's called shipping.

Sid: Oh. Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know that.

Ronnie Anne: You didn't?! Oh, come on! I'm not a nerd and even I knew that!

Lincoln: Enough! Words can't describe how much I've had enough of you today! Now will you please help us with these kids? It's not fair that one of us should have to take two and you get zero after being the biggest dick I've ever seen all day.

Ronnie Anne: Oh, sure it is. You and Sid are both better at handling two kids than I am at handling one. Besides, it doesn't have to be just us who watches them. You could ask...

Lincoln: Are you saying you hate kids or something? That's never been established.

Ronnie Anne: Why do you think I hate Sid so much?! There's also that time we were in the Builder universe and I said...

Lincoln: Hating Sid doesn't prove you hate kids. She was born only two years after you.

Ronnie Anne: Well, the age when you're not a kid anymore has to come at some point and I say it's...

Lincoln: THERE'S NO REASON FOR YOU TO GET TO DECIDE WHAT THAT AGE IS!

Blade: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You two sound like a married couple.

Lincoln & Ronnie Anne: NO WE DON'T! TWO PEOPLE FIGHTING COULDN'T POSSIBLY MEAN THEY'RE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! IF ANYTHING, IT MEANS THE OPPOSITE! WHAT THE DAMN HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WE CAN'T POSSIBLY BE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER ANYWAY! THIS. HAS. ALL. BEEN. **_ESTABLISHED!_**

Blade: ...Insert more "ha's" here. I didn't say your fight means you're in love. I said you sound like you're married. That's not the same thing.

Ronnie Anne: ...I've had enough of this damn crap. I am so freaking out of here!

Ronnie Anne rode off on her hoverboard at the fastest speed she was able to make it go. To get some much wanted alone time, she flew it high up in the clouds instead of low to the ground.

Down below, Pickupyoursocks hugged the brown-haired person she thought was her mother.

Pickupyoursocks: Mommy, why is Other Mommy being such a googoo gahgah head?

Lincoln: Hey, cool! That term I invented when I was 5 is back!

Sid: ...Umm...I'm not sure what to say here. I guess just try to go with the flow, Pickupyoursocks. We'll try to make everything make sense for you again as soon as we can.

Pickupyoursocks: ...But, Mommy...

Jordan: Dude, why are you not getting this? This is all news to me just as much as it is to you and I got it pretty much instantly. Someone went back in time and changed something about the past, which caused a bunch of other stuff to happen differently, creating alternate universes!

Lincoln: Well, actually...

Pickupyoursocks: But...But...But why?

Jordan: ...I don't know.

Sid: You know, the fact your name is Jordan and your mom is a different version of me is a crazy coincidence because...

Lincoln: STOP IT! We need to call these kids' parents and explain to them what's going on. As far as we know, they have no idea why their kids are gone and are worried sick!

Blade: Not mine. Me coming here was all their idea.

Lincoln: ...Why?

Blade: Oh, you'll see.

Lincoln: ...Okay then.

Sid: Lincoln, I'll start calling the parents if you go to the gas station down the street and buy a bag of licorice.

Lincoln: What for?

Sid: I'll explain when you get back. Just trust me.

Lincoln: Alright.

As Lincoln took off, Sid got her phone ready.

Sid: Jordan, Pickupyoursocks, do either of you know any of your parents' phone numbers?

Jordan: 555-6453.

Pickupyoursocks: 555-3327.

Sid: Thank you.

Lisa: Won't knowing those phone numbers serve you no purpose as it will not be possible to call anyone from outside this universe?

Sid: No. It's possible to call other universes even though that makes no sense and nobody knows how it's done. This has all been established.

Sid dialed the number Pickupyoursocks gave her. When the person on the other end picked up, Sid began to talk to them without even thinking. She even waved her hand even though there was no way for the person she was talking to to see her.

Sid: Hello, I'm Sid Chang. I have your kid and you can have them back tomorrow. Bye.

She hung up as soon as she finished saying the word "Bye." Then, she dialed the number Jordan gave her and repeated the exact process all over again. When she was done, she got a judgmental stare from Lisa.

Sid: What?

Lisa: I recommend you call those people back and give them a more detailed explanation of the situation. Also, when on the phone, you should give the other person a chance to introduce themselves and speak.

After Lincoln got back with the licorice, they used it to decide who would take which kids. Sid bit a couple pieces of licorice to make them different lengths and then had the kids each take one like they were drawing straws. Pickupyoursocks got the only full-length piece, so she got to be the first to choose who she would be staying with. Without saying a word, she bolted over to Sid and hugged her legs.

Sid: I think she picks me.

Pickupyoursocks: Uh-huh.

Lincoln: Well, that's no surprise.

Jordan got the second longest piece (which was also the second shortest), so he got to pick next.

Jordan: I think the pissed off chick was trying to say we could stay with someone else. Can I stay with Aunt Adelaide? Is she still a thing in this alternate universe?

Sid: Yeah, she is.

Lincoln: But she lives with Sid, so it wouldn't make a difference anyway.

Jordan: Oh. That makes perfect sense. I feel dumb. I'll bet she's younger than me anyway, which obviously means she's not qualified to watch me.

Sid: She's qualified to have a job on the glart, so I don't see why she couldn't...

Jordan: Whatever. What about Clyde? Does he exist here?

Lincoln: Is the Clyde you know your dad's best friend?

Jordan: Yeah.

Lincoln: Then yeah. You wanna stay with him?

Jordan: Yes please.

Lincoln: Okay. I'll text him and ask.

With it being the only one left, Blade got the shortest piece of licorice and got to pick last.

Blade: I would like to stay with Lincoln. Let's just say I have to keep an eye on him.

Lincoln: ...It's actually me who's supposed to keep an eye on you, but okay.

* * *

When Lincoln took Blade to the Loud house, the oddly named guest from another universe noticed something peculiar about the house.

Blade: Why is your roof made out of mozzarella sticks?

Lincoln: Oh. I can't believe I forgot to change that back.

Blade: Can you keep it this way until I go home? I like it this way.

Lincoln: ...Umm...If the rest of my family is okay with it, then I guess.

Blade: Cool.

Lincoln: And to answer your earlier question, your mother- I MEAN RONNIE ANNE! ...She...uhh...Oh, it's a long story. You probably don't know about the Cheese Fairy anyway.

* * *

Before taking Pickupyoursocks to the Casagrande apartment, Sid dropped Jordan off at Clyde's house. Lincoln had texted his buddy about what was going on beforehand. When Clyde answered the door, something about him caught Jordan by surprise.

Clyde: Nice to meet you. I'm Clyde. Welcome to my dimension.

Jordan: Huh. You look nothing like you do in my dimension. I know you're younger now, but still.

Sid: ...Umm...the word's "universe."

Jordan: How come he looks so different? When I saw you and Dad, you both looked exactly like you did in old pictures of you I've seen, just more modern.

Sid: The differences between two universes can be absolutely anything. Wait. Did you say you've seen me in...?

Jordan: Why though? I thought this was just an altered timeline where you and Dad were born later.

Sid: No. That's not how it works.

Jordan: Then how does it work?

Sid: ...I don't know.

Jordan: Whatever. Let's just go inside.

Once they were in the living room, Jordan caught sight of another person who was around his age.

Clyde: Jordan, I would like you to meet Sid and I's time-traveling daughter from the future, Jordan!

Since they have the same first names, I am now going to refer to them as "Boy Jordan" and "Girl Jordan." There's nothing significant about those names, right? There aren't any characters on _The Loud House_ with those names? I'm pretty sure there's not.

Girl Jordan: It's great to meet you. Coming across fellow dhampirs is really rare.

Boy Jordan: ...Fellow..what?

Sid: Didn't you know? I'm a vampire!

Scared again, Pickupyoursocks screamed and ran away.

Sid: Oh-no. Pickupyoursocks, it's okay. Where'd you go?

Sid left the room to look for the frightened young child.

Boy Jordan: My actual god. Is this true? Is she really a vampire?!

Girl Jordan: Yeah. Is your mom not?

Boy Jordan: No. ...Although, now that I think about it, I guess she's never said she's not, so...I'm gonna ask her when I get home. So does this mean you're a vampire too?!

Girl Jordan: Only half. That's what a dhampir is, half vampire and half human.

Boy Jordan: ...Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooa! This is all super duper freaking weird and that means it's _AWESOME_! If you're half vampire and half human, then that means you're just like Alucard!

Girl Jordan: ...You like playing Castlevania, don't you?

Boy Jordan: ...What's Castlevania? I like Castlestein, if that's what you mean. But anyway, when did Mom get turned into a vampire and why?!

Girl Jordan: She was never changed. She, Aunt Adelaide, Grandma, and Grandpa were all born vampires.

Boy Jordan: ...How does that work?

Girl Jordan: You ask a lot of stupid questions.

* * *

That night, Ronnie Anne was on her living room couch with her mom.

Ronnie Anne: And instead of me and Lincoln, who, as you know, is my friend and nothing more, getting to finally do what we've been planning to do for like half a year, I was forced into what might've been the stupidest day of my whole life!

Then her phone rang. It was another text from Sid.

_I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I tried to tell her to leave you alone, but she really doesn't get it and is way too fast for me to chase._

As Ow tried to figure out what the text was about, Pickupyoursocks came rushing in. She jumped onto Ronnie Anne and gave her a hug that felt more like an attack.

Pickupyoursocks: Good night, Mommy! I wuv you!

More angry than she had been at any other point that day, Ow kicked Pickupyoursocks off of her and then slapped her in the face.

Ronnie Anne: **Pickupyoursocks! I'm not your mother!**

As Pickupyoursocks laid on the ground and looked up at Ow, Maria expected the little girl to begin to weep at any moment. And then she did. Finally, Ronnie Anne felt bad about something that she had done.

Ronnie Anne: I am so so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you? You wanna hear the story about how I found out my mom can shapeshift?

Pickupyoursocks: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I want my mommies baaaaaaack! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Wait. What? Shapeshift? Isn't that like changing into stuff?

Maria: That's right.

Maria showed off her ability by turning into a credit card and then back into herself. Now that she was happy again, Pickupyoursocks stood up.

Pickupyoursocks: WOW! You're the total opposite of a googoo gahgah head. Can Mommy do that too?! Will I be able to someday?!

Angry yet again but not wanting to say anything, Ronnie Anne stormed off.

Ronnie Anne: I'm going to bed. I want this atrocious day to end and I am so goddamn sick of people not understanding what's told to them!

Pickupyoursocks: ...I thought "atrocious" meant "good."


	6. Switch!

**Most of this one was written by my brother (****BradyIsCool15). I came up with the plot and then asked him to write it for me, which he agreed to. He did most of the work but then I edited it and added a few things.**

Izzy: Hey, Gwen. wanna hear about something stupid that happened recently?

Gwen: Not at all.

Izzy: Well I'm gonna tell it to you anyway. I don't know if I remember every detail exactly right, but I'll try.

Izzy told Gwen everything that's happened in this fic so far. Gwen ignored literally all of it. She will now narrate the rest of it.

* * *

So then the day after those three alternate universe kids showed up, Lisa still couldn't get her machine to work by high noon. Lincoln called the other Lisa, but she wouldn't pick up her phone. Thanks to my psychic abilities, I know that it was because she was distracted by that new SpongeBob video game. And speaking of video games that have SpongeBob in them, here's the next part of the story.

Lincoln was in his room with the tall kid and...

Lincoln: She's not answering. Sorry, but it looks like you're gonna be stuck here with us for a little while longer.

Blade: That is just fine!

Lincoln: In the meantime, would you like to play a video game with me?

Blade suddenly grabbed Lincoln by his shirt and angrily held him up to his face.

Blade: I do not want to play a game with you! I don't wanna do anything with you! YOU RUINED MY LIFE BEFORE IT EVEN GOT STARTED, YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! I am being 100% genuine and not exaggerating in the slightest when I say that I can't stress enough that I with every fiber of my being **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!**

He then dropped Lincoln on the floor. Lincoln's mouth hung open in shock for a few seconds until he was able to collect himself.

Lincoln: ...I can see you wanna get home.

Blade: Maybe I don't wanna get home. You can't read my mind. Wait. Can you?

Lincoln: No, but one of my sisters, more specifically, my BEST sister, can.

Those were his exact words. I did not just lie to you about what he said in the slightest.

(We see Lynn on the couch, eagerly watching a football game while doing one of her sports rituals, when Lincoln and Blade walk into the room.)

Lincoln: Hey, Lynn?

Lynn: Yes?

Lincoln: Are you busy right now?

Lynn: Kinda.

(The sport ritual she's doing is she stands on her hands while wearing a viking helmet and reciting Weird Al Yankovic's 2006 song "Polkarama" backwards in a German accent. Whatever the heck works. It's only weird if it doesn't work.)

Lincoln: Well, since you're busy standing on your hands while wearing a viking helmet and reciting Weird Al Yankovic's 2006 song "Polkarama" backwards in a German accent, I guess I'll just find somebody else to play my game with me.

Lynn: Wait. What?

(She then gets back on her feet.)

Izzy: How... how are you not dizzy right now? No one would be that a-okay after standing on his or her hands through 2 hours of football. My teacher Chef once got a migraine and all he did was lay on the floor for a bit to clean underneath his desk. But it could be possible that it's because he's old.

Lynn: I'm just that good.

Izzy: That's fair. Overstepped.

Lynn: Anyways, what is this game you're talking about, Lincoln? Is it hockey? Lacrosse? Water polo? Extreme ironing?

Lincoln: Umm... Maybe I should've specified what I meant...

Lynn: What do you mean?

Lincoln: Well... You see... The thing I was talking about was Nicktoons MLB.

(Lynn then starts to look very, very confused.)

Lynn: What in the name of Mike Trout is Nicktoons MLB?

Lincoln: This isn't the first time I've asked you to play it and I'm not surprised you don't remember what it is. I would tell you, but if I do, you'll break everything in the house and then set it on fire.

Izzy: Wow! What was the harsh version like?

Lincoln: Yeah, it's something that would make the dialogue in an R-rated movie seem tame.

Lynn: Just for the record, I would never intentionally burn down the house. I'm not X Universe Lynn. And it's a video game, isn't it?

Lincoln: Yeppers.

Lynn: Why would you ask me then?!

Izzy: For once, Lynn's right! If you want to play it, don't ask her!

Lincoln: I need one more player, but everybody else I know is either not available or doesn't care.

Lynn: Well, Stinkoln, if you only need one more player, just ask Izzy.

Izzy: Oh... Sorry, but I have the one thing to do... at the one... place.

(AWKWARD SILENCE)

Izzy: I'm going to leave now.

(She then leaves.)

Lincoln: Well, Lynn, you're the only person I have left to go to, so...

Lynn: Sorry, but I too also as well have the one thing to do... at the one... place.

(MORE AWKWARD SILENCE)

Lynn: I'm going to leave now too.

(She then leaves now too.)

Lincoln: Well this blows.

(Meanwhile, in the _It's Pony_ universe, Pony and Annie are on a walk.)

Annie: Pony?

Pony: Yes?

Annie: Why are we taking a walk again?

Pony: What? Is it so wrong that I wanna get some fresh air?

Annie: You did something to make Dad mad again, didn't you?

Pony: I don't know what you take me for, but...

Annie: I know you, are always getting into trouble like this.

Pony: Fine, I admit it. I broke the chicken house.

Annie: Oh, no... We're dead!

Pony: Why?

Annie: That was Mom's most precious family heirloom! It belonged to her mother's grandmother's second cousin's father's step-sister's ex-wife's refrigerator repairman's uncle who re-gifted it back to Mom's mother's grandmother's husband!

Pony: Oh, sorry. I wasn't listening. I was busy thinking about ducks. You said something about Mahjong, right?

Annie: Ugh.. The point, Pony, is that that chicken house was super important, and now, thanks to you, it's broken. How does this kind of thing even happen?!

Pony: Well, you see, there was this flamethrower...

Annie: On second thought, I don't even wanna know. All I know is, we have to fix this somehow.

Pony: Hmmm... I might have a plan...

(We then view Pony's brain as the whole process of baking the idea like in the boot episode is shown.)

Pony: I have a plan!

(Annie is then shown sleeping due to Pony taking so long to come up with his plan.)

Pony: Annie, are you okay? Annie! Annie, wake up! I have a plan!

Annie: Oh... Sorry, I dozed off. So, what's the plan?

Pony: We change our names and move to Mexico! Here's your passport and fake glasses with the nose and mustache. I was gonna change my name to Shalamar, but it's too obvious. Any suggestions for another one I could use?

Annie: Do you have another plan? Mainly one that doesn't suck?

Pony: Well, I did have this other plan we could try...

Annie: What is it?

Pony: We should enter this horse race where the prize is 15 grand! If we win, we can just buy a time machine and prevent myself from destroying the chicken house!

Annie: That's a brilliant idea, Pony! Let's do it!

(But, just as soon as Pony and Annie are about to sign up, Annie gets her foot stomped by Pony on accident after she and him jumped up and down in excitement.)

Annie: Ow!

(Pony gasps.)

Pony: Annie! Not again! I'm so sorry!

Annie: No, no, it's okay, let me just...

(She tries to walk but fails.)

Annie: Ow! Ohh... oh, it's no use... I am far from okay... Oh, what are we gonna do now, Pony?

Pony: Hmm... if your leg is broken... and we need to enter the horse race to earn the money... I got it!

Annie: Yes?

Pony: Wait, actually, I don't. Never mind.

Annie: Ugh...

(Back at the Y Universe, Lynn and Izzy are at that one restaurant that has the super long name that's a bunch of scrambled letters. You know the one. Zieajctpbpwhojzsbxygvnjciypdgguaoyiowwvfrngmxlytevymqzhbzejgcgqswuhcuruiuullobvpzwysaarkshlitkmqnuotlktjdnahtckosgzmqhcnsfjetjrb yukwckzidizpvoelebefxlrtverfnnamqfwxfwbbxvdmqfsjpdvkafsomqlddahprxyxpirgcndhmqxk.)

Lynn: There has to be a way to get out of playing that lame baseball Nickelodeon game with Lincoln, but how?

Izzy: Go to the It's Pony universe and make Annie and you switch places with each other. She's broken her leg and can't compete in a horse race that she and Pony need to be in to earn 15 grand in order to buy a time machine.

Lynn: What? Oh, sorry, I wasn't listening. I was thinking about air hockey, but not necessarily in a positive light. Anyways, what did you say?

Izzy: Just... just follow me.

(She and Lynn then teleport to Reflection Cave and find a portal to the It's Pony universe where they meet up with Annie and Pony as they explain everything to them.)

Annie: That's not actually a bad idea! Good thinking, Izzy!

Izzy: Thank you! And here's your tip.

Izzy shoved three Rattata carcuses, one of which was shiny, into Annie's face.

Annie: Aaahh! Umm...No thanks.

Pony: Where did you get those? Those are the biggest rats I've ever seen.

Izzy: They're not rats, they're Pokémon.

Lynn: That's not important. Let's move on with the plan!

Pony: I preferred my plan where we change our names and move to Mexico...

Lynn: Well, I don't know what in the hell Mexico is, but I'll do anything to get out of playing a video game.

Annie: Mexico is a country. How on Earth do you not know that?

Lynn: There's no such thing as countries in my universe.

Annie: Then you're universe is super weird.

Lynn: Yeah, and Bulbasaur are green. Let's proceed with the plan.

(Annie and Lynn then change clothes and they dye Annie's hair brown and Lynn's hair red to make them truly look like the other.)

Lynn: I'm lovin' this! I may keep my hair this way. Red's my favorite color.

Annie: And I might get to be on your family's reality show. I'm so excited!

Lynn: Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Being on TV, especially reality TV, isn't as glamorous as you think.

Annie: Really, it's not?

Lynn: No. It is **awesome!**

Pony: But, wait... What if people catch on to this ruse?

Izzy: Don't worry. I have this flawlessly calculated. And... break!

(Back at the Y Universe, Annie knocks on the door of the house. Lori, who lives with Bobby now, is visiting.)

Lori: Yes? Oh. Hey, Lynn.

Annie: Wait, this actually worked? Uh... I mean... Hey... Sister Lori.

Lori: Why did you pause in the middle of the words "hey" and "sister Lori" like it was a question?

(AWKWARD SILENCE)

Annie: Yes.

Lori: Okay. Come on in!

(As Annie heads inside, she finds Lincoln's Wii and turned it on.

Blade: Hey, Fake Dad! Fake Aunt Lynn and she's doing something with your dinosaur of a game console.

Lincoln: WHAT?!

Expecting her to be destroying it, (This wouldn't have been the first time Lynn destroyed one of Lincoln's consoles.) Lincoln ran downstairs to protect his precious Wii. When he got to the living room, he caught sight of "Lynn" and could tell it was really Annie wearing a disguise. He decided to just go with it.

Seeing Annie must've got him thinking about her show, 'cause while I was reading his mind, he suddenly started ranting about how FFN doesn't have _It's Pony_ as a category.

Lincoln (in his thoughts): I wouldn't mind so much, but whenever I type in "It's Pony" on the search, all I get is stories about _My Little Pony_.

Annie: You wanna play that game now?

Lincoln: Oh my goodness gracious! Lynn?! You wanna play Nintendo with me?! This is a truly shocking moment. I am not convinced I am even awake.

Leni: Yeah, I know! Anything can happen in the dream, so how are you supposed to tell the difference?

(Annie and Lincoln start to play Nicktoons MLB against each other. Lincoln chooses the Orioles and Annie picks the Pirates. Blade is surprised that they're holding Wii remotes to play it.)

Blade: You mean you have to use your hands?! That's like a baby's toy!

Lincoln: No it's not. What, are video games in your time period voice activated?

Blade: No, there's still controllers. But we push the buttons and stuff with our feet. That's the way it always has been in my universe.

Annie: ...Why?

Blade: ...None of your busy Ness.

Lincoln then rolled his eyes. He noticed something about Annie's hair at silently giggled about it.

Lincoln: Hey, Lynn?

Annie: Yes?

Lincoln: Have you always had a tiny bit of red hair?

Annie: Wait, what?

(Annie then starts to notice that the hair dye is starting to come off.)

Annie: Uh-oh... The hair dye is inconveniently coming off!

Lincoln: The what now?

Annie: Oh, uh... Sorry... but i have to go to... the one... place.

(Guess what? AWKWARD SILENCE)

Annie: I'm going to leave now.

(She then leaves in a hurry.)

Lincoln: What is it with everyone having to go to that one place today?

(Annie then goes back to her own universe to alert Lynn that the plan is starting to come apart at the hinges, but something has gone terribly wrong at the race tracks. Lynn, due to her overly competitive nature, broke like 23 rules of the horse race, 16 actions that would get her arrested, and 7 health code violations somehow. She both didn't win the race and got her, Pony, and Annie kicked out of the stadium.)

Annie: Great!

Pony: At least things can't get any worse.

Since Pony said things couldn't get any worse, the unnamed Bramley mother (who I'm going to refer to as The Foot since that's the closest the show has given us to a name for her) happened to show up.

The Foot: Annie! Pony! There you guys are!

Annie: Mom! We can explain! Pony did it.

Pony: What? You can't pin this on me!

Lynn: But you did actually do it, though.

Pony: Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean she can blame all of this on me.

The Foot: What are you guys talking about?

Annie: Why aren't you mad about Pony smashing the chicken house?

Lynn: Yeah, Smash is always something to be mad about.

Pony: yeah, the green and red one, the one that's the Bramley family's most precious heir thingie!

The Foot: The chicken house is fine. It's not broken.

Annie: It's not?

The Foot: No.

Pony: It was last I checked. Did it fix itself or something?

Lynn: Oh! I see what happened. It cartooned itself.

The Foot: What does that mean?

Lynn: Things that get damaged in cartoons can get undamaged without any explanation.

Pony: So?

Lynn: Don't you dudes know we're all cartoon characters?

Annie: ...Excuse me?

Lynn: Well, yeah. Did you really think we'd be able to go back and forth between our universes and so easily if we were real?

Annie: ...Just give me my clothes back and go home.

Lynn: Gladly. I hate having to wear a shirt with the Colts logo on it. And why is it yellow? That's like if someone had a Seahawks shirt that was black instead of blue or green.

Lynn and Annie found a bathroom for them to swap clothes back in.

Lynn: After this, can you guys help me find my little sister?

Annie: You're only asking that now?

Lynn: Hey, can I help it if I forget things?

After they changed, all four of them came across Izzy who had stolen a bunch of random souvenirs from the race track's gift shop.

Lynn: Izzy, you big liar! You said this plan was flawlessly calculated!

Izzy: You should know very well I can't be trusted.

Everyone except Izzy: True...

Lynn: Now what?

Pony: Let's all get massages!

Everyone: Yeah!

Izzy: Woo!

Lynn: Alright!

Pony: Yeah!

Annie: My leg is broken!

The Foot: Wait... What?

When we had dinner that night, Lucy noticed Lynn's hair was a different color.

Lucy: Lynn, why is your hair blood orange?

We were filming an episode of _The Loud House_ when she said that. Later on, Lynn had something to say about it to the confession cam.

Lynn: Lucy is so pretentious. *scoff* "Blood orange." It's fucking red!

* * *

Izzy: Okay, so that's what happened that day at my house (and the events not at my house that are still relevant to the story). Now let me tell you what happened with the two Jordans.

Gwen: NO! I don't care! Either find someone who does or leave me the hell alone.

Chef: Gwen, I heard that! Swearing gets you a timeout!

Izzy: OOH! Can I have a timeout too?!

Chef: Sure. I don't care.


End file.
